Avada Kedavra
by Schneeflocke77
Summary: In diesem kurzen OneShot habe ich mir mal Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie Albus Dumbledore die letzten Minuten seines Lebens erlebt haben könnte...


-1Disclaimer: Alle Figuren und Handlungsorte gehören wie immer JKR.

Über Reviews würde ich mich wie immer sehr freuen.

_Wer für nichts zu sterben bereit ist, verdient es nicht zu leben…_

**Avada Kedavra**

Ein kühler Lufthauch streifte sein Gesicht, flog über seine Haut wie die sanfte Berührung einer Feder, kitzelte ihn fast und ließ ihn dennoch erzittern. Heiß und kalt, in einer nicht greifbaren Geschwindigkeit wechselten diese Empfindungen sich ab, so dass es ihm einfach nicht möglich war zu entscheiden, welche gerade die vorherrschende Empfindung war. Langsam begannen seinen Sinne sich zu trüben. Nicht nur der Blick, der ihm schon seit einer geraumen Zeit verklärt erschien, sondern seine gesamte Wahrnehmung.

Eine seltsame Ruhe hatte von ihm Besitz ergriffen, eine Ruhe wie man sie spürt, wenn die Jagd vorbei ist. Der Körper sich entspannen kann, nicht mehr ständig alle Sinne geschärft sein müssen, um einem drohenden Angriff zu erkennen, ihn abzuwenden, dem Tod zu entkommen. Er war am Ziel angekommen. Er mußte nur noch warten, einfach warten, mehr nicht.

Das einzige, das seine Ruhe noch störte, war die Sorge die nicht aus ihm weichen wollte. Nicht um sich selbst, nein. Um sich selbst hatte er sich schon sehr, sehr lange nicht mehr gesorgt. Aber er konnte nicht jetzt gehen, wo er nicht wusste, wie es Draco, seiner Schule, den Schülern - seinen Kindern, ergehen würde, wenn er nicht mehr war. Nein, noch durfte er sich diese Ruhe nicht gönnen, noch mußte er durchhalten, ein klein wenig nur noch.

Er erlaubte sich keinen Gedanken daran, dass die Situation für Draco vielleicht eine andere hätte sein können, hätte er sein Angebot angenommen. Ein klein wenig Zeit noch… nur ein kleines bißchen Zeit hätte er gebraucht. Nur einen letzten Ruck hätte Draco sich geben müssen, doch nicht mehr, nur einen kleinen, letzten Schritt und vielleicht hätte das Schicksal doch noch abgewendet werden können. 150 Jahre mußte er alt werden um sich in seiner letzten Stunde eingestehen zu müssen, dass er nur ein bißchen mehr Zeit gebraucht hätte…

Nicht, dass er seinem Schicksal entgehen wollte, nein… Er hatte sich schon lange damit abgefunden. Nein, er war ihm entgegen gegangen, jeden Tag einen kleinen Schritt mehr. Aber es hatte ihn einfach nicht einholen wollen, bis heute. Warum erst heute? Warum hatte er so viele Schmerzen, so viel Leid auf sich nehmen müssen, warum so lange warten müssen auf diesen letzten, erlösenden Moment? Aber er durfte nicht hadern mit dem Schicksal, das es nun einmal so gewollt hatte.

Nun wartete er, spürte, wie seine Lippen sich bewegten, Worte hervorbrachten, unterhielten, während er wartete. Einfach nur wartete und dann, in dem Moment in dem ein leises Seufzen über seine Lippen kam und ungehört ob der sich erneut öffnenden verklang, hatte sein Warten ein Ende und zum ersten Mal, zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag, in dieser Stunde hatte Albus Dumbledore wirklich Angst.

"Wir haben ein Problem Snape", hörte er Amycus Worte, die an den Tränkemeister gerichtet waren, auf dem Dumbledores Augen ruhten.

Ruhig, wartend.

Er sah es sofort. In dem Moment, in dem Severus den Turm betreten hatte, konnte er es sehen. Konnte es in seinen Augen lesen. Warum nur, mußte er ihm auch das noch antun? Warum war er vom Schicksal dazu auserkoren Severus Snape einen weiteren Dolchstoß zu versetzen, ihm ein weiteres Stück seiner Seele zu rauben, wo er doch so viel von sich selbst auf ihrem langen, gemeinsamen Weg schon verloren hatte?

Wie von selbst bewegten sich seine Lippen, formten sich die Worte in seinem Geiste, gab er den stummen Befehl von seinem Gehirn an seine Kehle, diese auszusprechen.

"Severus…"

Nur geflüstert brachte er den Namen des jüngeren Mannes zustande, mit dem er so viele Jahre den Weg gemeinsam gegangen war. Den er geliebt hatte, ohne ihn schützen zu können. Dem er so viel geben wollte, doch immer nur verlangen mußte.

_Tu mir das nicht an Albus…_

Ein Schmerz, gewaltiger als jener, der von seiner Hand ausgehend durch seinen gesamten Körper tobte, durchströmte Dumbledore, mischte sich mit der Angst, ließ sie fast zu Panik werden. Alles hätte er ertragen können, selbst den Tod durch einen der Todesser, wäre Severus zu spät gekommen. Doch was er nicht ertragen konnte war den Jungen sterben zu sehen, das konnte Severus ihm einfach nicht antun, nicht jetzt. Ihn in seiner letzten Stunde sterben zu sehen, das, was er immer jahrelang gefürchtet hatte, es durfte einfach nicht sein…

_Du hast es mir versprochen Severus…_

Die müden, schon gläsrigen Augen, die ihm so viele Jahre lang gedient hatten, nahmen einen erleichterten, dankbaren Ausdruck an, als er durch sie sehen konnte, wie Severus vortrat und Malfoy zur Seite stieß.

Severus' Augen, erfüllt von Hass und Abscheu, sahen auf ihn hernieder, sahen ihn an, wie sie es nie zuvor getan hatten und Albus wusste, dass Severus ihn in diesem Moment haßte. Haßte für das, was er ihm antat, antun mußte. Aber er mußte es doch verstehen, er mußte verstehen, dass ihm sein Leben wichtiger war, als sein eigenes.

"Severus, bitte…" _Ich bin müde Severus… so müde…_

_Ich liebe dich Albus…_

_Ich weiß mein Junge, ich weiß…_

Die müden Augen schlossen sich, bereits Abschied zu nehmen von der Welt, Severus. Er machte den Weg frei für die, die er vorbereitet hatte, denen er den Weg geebnet hatte und fand endlich seine Ruhe.

"Avada Kedavra."

… _und wer für nichts zu leben bereit ist, verdient es nicht zu sterben._


End file.
